Finishing Faux Pas
by SerenBunny
Summary: Vala joins a finishing school in hopes that Daniel will fall for her like she has him. But will it work this time? Second in a series.


**Title:** Finishing Faux Pas.  
**Pairing:** heavy one-sided Vala/Daniel.  
**Warnings:** None, except the Vala bashing herself thing.  
**Timeline:** During/after Series 10.  
**Distribution:** Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, i.e. Vala and Dr Carolyn Lam form the Stargate Programme, and someone else does. Also, I do not own the timetable for Valas School that belongs to _http://www.surval.ch/ivphigher-certificateen.html_.  
**Previous/Next:** Graduation Surprise/Back To Basics.  
**Summary:** Vala joins a finishing school in hopes that Daniel will fall for her like she has him. But will it work this time? Second in a series.  
**Word Count:** 2488

* * *

Clara Vermont stared at the…female in front of her. 

"Miss, you do understand that this is the most prestigious finishing school in the entire world." She asked with a clipped English tone. "And that we do not just allow _anyone_ entrance to this fine establishment."

"Oh I am aware." Vala, decked out in her figure hugging black leather outfit, replied, eyes shining. "And I shall work my very hardest to finish at the top of this school!"

Clara took her in again, carefully checking each detail as Miss Smith smiled with perfectly white straight teeth with her hair in two bunches at either side of her head. Glancing at the application for in her hand, she sighed inwardly before smiling.

"You are aware that once the tuition has been paid there will be no refund available." "Yes I certainly do." "And that you will only receive a certificate if you have passed all classes?" "I should clearly hope so."

She sighed outwardly this time before looking at Vala. "Very well. Report first thing Monday morning ad eight am for you schedule at the reception. Your course will start then. Tardiness, interruptions and any other matter of disobedience will _not_ be tolerated."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Vala grinned and she bounced around the table and hugged the stiff woman. "You won't regret this!"

'I believe I all ready have.' Clara thought and placed her head in her hands. 'Oh God what have I done?'

**(Monday, 0800 hours)**

Vala Mal Doran "Smith" strides down the pathway of the _Institut Parfait de Dames_ with a determined mind. 'I shall pass this course and show Daniel that I am a lady! So what if my previous attempts have been unsuccessful? I simply haven't tried hard enough.'

With one final nod, Vala opened both the doors of the large building and walked up to the reception, almost giving the receptionist a heart attack.

Wearing a similar leather outfit like the one she had on at the interview, her hair in two side plaits and chewing gun with three-inch killer heels on. Of course, she scarred the poor old woman!

"Hiya! I am here to pick up my schedule. Vala Mal Doran Smith." She stated and grinned at…Ms Heart.

"One moment dear." Ms Heart asked and she began to leaf through a large stack of forms. "Ah, Miss Smith. Here are your introductory packs (THUD) you're insurance forms (THUD) and your schedule. I hope you enjoy your time with us."

"Oh thank you! I'm sure I will!" Vala smiled and heaved the paperwork over to some chairs and carefully began to leaf though them.

Shaking her head Ms Heart smiled lightly. 'All for a boy no doubt.'

An hour later Vala finished going through the various paper work and was looking at her schedule distractedly.

'International Etiquette, Protocol and Saviour-Vivre from nine AM till 12 PM, one hour for lunch break, Table Service Practise and Hostessing from two PM till 3 PM, Cooking, Nutrition, Food Decoration and Exam Preparation from 3 PM till 5 PM, break for dinner then Home Management and Floral Art and Table Decoration at 6 PM till 8 PM every day all day. Oh just what have I got my self in for?' she thought to her self and was glad that she had taken the next few weeks off from the Star Gate Command. 'Now where is my first class?'

Walking up a few flights of steps Vala came to a stop outside International Class, Ms Wood, and steeled her self, breathing out then in, smiled charmingly, and chapped on the door.

Once she heard an 'enter' she walked into the class room quickly introduced herself to her teacher, a woman in her middle twenties who wore a beige dress suit with her long blonde hair in a French plait, and glanced around the room.

All of the girls wore a plain forest green outfit accompanied by a Green Beret hat and a large black notebook. The girls wore no make up and among the 25 girls, not one of them smiled when she arrived.

"Are you sure that you have the right class room?" Ms Wood asked and glanced at her up and down. "The fashion do not class is next door."

"Oh no I am in the correct room. See it's in my schedule!" Vala smiled and showed her said piece of paper.

With a sniff and a miffed look, the teacher nodded and pointed to an empty desk. "Sit there and do not be late again. I dislike disruptions."

Vala sat down and focused on her teacher, hoping to get this done quickly in order to get back to her Daniel Time.

"Now ladies, as I was introducing before we were interrupted, this class shall teach you, among various other things, about the art of entertaining guests, holding receptions, conversation holding how to correspond with various members of the communities that you shall face, rules and protocol of diplomatic status, verbal expression, expression of your outward self during various events, international customs and international Savoir-Vivre." the teacher paused to catch her breathe and sat down at her desk. "Now ladies, open your books are page one and we shall begin. Ms Smith, would you like to start?"

Vala nodded before opening the book in front of her. "Entertaining is an art that, when present correctly, shall help you in the gaining of value and of an increased position within your community and status among powerful individuals…"

**(Several weeks later)**

A loud crash alerted everyone within the class that Vala had arrived, barely on time.

Rushing to her assigned seat Vala volleyed over desk, chairs and pupils and came to stop once she arrived and the bell tolled.

"Lovely for you to join us Vala." Ms Wood commented as she entered the classroom. "But I am afraid that Ms Stevens would like to have a word with you in her office."

Ms Stevens is the headmistress at the academy and only those who were either being thrown out or praised were sent to her. Bet you can guess what one Vala is.

Ten minutes later Vala was seated inside Ms Stevens' office and had just declined the offer of tea and coffee.

"I shall cut to the chase, shall I Vala?" Ms Stevens began and re took her seat behind the beautiful mahogany desk and watched her intently. "Why are you here?"

"To make my self presentable for society." Vala smiled and relaxed in her chair.

"No Vala, the real reason. Why would someone who seems to be so sure of herself, so happy with her past life and what she has done before, come to my school and change everything?" Ms Stevens asked again and leaned forward, egging her on for an answer.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ms Stevens." Vala stuttered. "I'm--

"Lying to me, dear we all know what happens when you lie to me don't we." Ms Stevens cut of off and took a sip of tea, watching Vala carefully.

Vala sighed while closing her eyes and her head lowered in admittance before she opened them again and told the truth.

"Yes there is a boy. His name is Daniel Jackson and he is the sweetest, most charismatic wonderful person in the entire three galaxies!" She smiled, picturing him in her mind. "He truly is the greatest human to have ever lived! I just want him to notice me."

Ms Stevens shook her head before looking at Vala. The girl had love in her eyes, her facial expressions softened when she really took her in. The school uniform had been slightly altered, to allow her skin to breathe; the hat was there, albeit squinty. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, like the other girls. She still had on her four inch killer stiletto heels though, but considering what she was wearing when she came there, it was an improvement.

"How are your classes coming?" Ms Stevens asked, snapping Valas dreamy expression to her.

"I have passed Home Management and Floral Art and Table Decoration with Mr Jenkins, Cooking, Nutrition and Food Decoration with Mrs House is going splendidly, Table Service Practise and Hostessing are a little bothered but oh well." Vala smiled and ticked them off on her fingers. "International Etiquette, Protocol and Saviour-Vivre and Exam Preparation have become a doodle, especially with Carolyn, my friend from home, helping me over the phone, giving hints and tips etcetera."

"It seems that you will be graduating soon then." Ms Stevens added and looked at the file she had taken out when she began speaking. "All of your teachers have nothing but encouraging things to say about you, you have come on leaps and bounds since you arrived here."

"But?" Vala asked with a worried expression on her face. "I sense a But coming here."

"Graduation and final exams are only one week away." She sighed and looked at her seriously. "When you came here, we thought it would take you years to catch up with the other girls, but you have proved us wrong. You are a fighter, resourceful and above all, if you graduate next week, our Valedictorian of this year."

Vala stared at her in shock and tried to form a sentence. "Me? But I, I, oh! THANK YOU!"

Vala ran to Ms Stevens and tackled her into a hug, her face split with her smile and tears falling from her eyes.

"Vala." Ms Stevens called to her before she left. "This boy you're changing for, is he really worth it? If he cannot see what such a great woman you are, with you having to change to please him, he must be blind. No one should change for anyone but them selves Vala, least of all you."

"He's worth it." Vala assured her. "He's worth it."

**(One Week Later)**

"When I was told what being a valedictorian meant that I would have to give a speech I thought long and hard about what I was going to say. And here it is." Vala took a breath, stared at the group of over 300 parents, and then back at the 150 finished women, most of whom gave her thumbs up and beaming smile. "When I came to this country I was an outside, and those who were responsible for me did not like me, but then I got to know one of my watchers and I fell for him. He is nice and polite, shy yet emotional. He is what we all hope to be, smart with the right mentality to not abuse it. As we finish today we take a step in the right direction of become the most desired women on this planet, and for that Ms Stevens, I am grateful."

Vala stepped back from the podium and smiled softly as the women behind her began to clap and the crowd in front of her began to cheer. Glancing quickly around her, she saw Dr. Carolyn Lam, again with the video camera, and Samantha Carter watching her intently.

Once all the girls had received their diplomas, they made their way to their parents and guardians and, in Valas case, her watchers.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" "Well Carolyn said she was going to a finishing school graduation, and then I remembered that we haven't seen you for ages and were going to send out a search party when Carolyn informed me where you've been. Congratulations."

She smiled brightly at the two of them before getting serious. "So what next?"

Sam looked between the two bewildered. "What?"

Carolyn grinned before answering. "There is a meeting between Sam's dad and your team this afternoon, and I've suggested a buffet lunch in order to help everyone's balanced diet so you will be showing off your new skills."

"Sweet." Vala said and then they three began to plot things, evil things!

**(Later that day.)**

General Hank Landry and Doctor Daniel Jackson watched Vala Mal Doran with complete and utter confusion.

"Where the hell did she learn that?" Daniel whispered to Sam who grinned in response. "Well?"

"Finishing school." She elaborated. "That's where she's been the last two months, learning things from etiquette to flower arranging, containing peace and gaining her higher English."

"Chearight!" He spluttered and watched her.

The other Tok'ra that came through the Stargate looked at them with distain before speaking clearly. "I am not sure what you have done, but this Vala Mal Doran is a vast improvement from the older version."

Vala smiled at her before saying thank you and then turned to Daniel who just looked at her with utter belief.

She had arranged the entire buffet, the flowers, the seating arrangements and had kept a civil tongue in her head and mouth since the moment they stepped through the 'gate and had even left it to Sam to explain to Daniel where she had been the last two months. What more could she do?

'I must be doing something wrong!' Vala thought and tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. "Excuse me."

Vala walked from the room and once she was far enough she broke into a run and dashed to her room. Locking the door, she slowly slid to the floor as the tears fell.

'Why can't I get it right? I must be missing something. Daniel wants a smart girl, one who is polite, can arrange things, keeps things civil, doesn't cause problems, what am I missing?'

Sitting on the floor Vala pulled out her little box from under her bed, placed her name place on top of her finishing school certificate of graduation, and pulled out a bound leather book.

Scoring through an item on the list, she looked through the book before selecting an item to work on next.

* * *

_SerenBunny: _Well? What the what? Tell me what you think please! Remember I now have a forum in case you do not want to leave a review but want to say something! And PM me if you wish! 


End file.
